


A School Reunion

by Sun_Sparks



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged Up, Alcohol, F/M, Fighting, M/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Sparks/pseuds/Sun_Sparks
Summary: It had been a while since most of their class had seen each other until one eventful evening united them all.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	A School Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy folks! This has been sat in my brain for a while now so this is relatively planned out. Feedback welcome!

In a bar full of buzz and bodies, Stan Marsh sits glumly atop a worn leather high stool that should have been replaced years ago. The balance is ever so slightly wrong - enough for Stan to notice but ultimately not enough to care about the possibility of falling off. The noise of his old classmates chatting to each other bounces off the dark coloured walls and it makes him feel claustrophobic, like the walls are closing in. Any minute now, the room will become too small and he’ll barely be able to breathe. Skeeter’s bar never really had the right atmosphere, even after they did it up years ago; it always tried to be something it wasn’t and it showed. The cocktails and wine had been long gone from the menu but the decorations stayed and decayed with time. Stan nurses his fourth pint for the evening, staring into deep amber and dulling his feelings. 

“You okay, dude?”

Stan shrugs as he feels Kyle’s hand on his shoulder and moves around to pull out a chair to join him. The accidental screech grates his ears. It isn’t wobbling like his own is. Kyle has his hair cut short now. His fiery red hair no longer looks completely untamable or needed to be hidden underneath an old green hat. His eyes are bright, like his smile.

“As good as can be, I guess. I can’t believe all these people turned up,” he says as he takes a big gulp of beer. 

“There’s people I haven’t seen for years here.” Kyle nods his head in the direction of a group of his old classmates.

Stan double-takes at the sight of a blonde man more tanned than he had any right to be. “Holy shit, dude. Is that Butters?”

Kyle squints and adjusts his glasses. His eyesight seemed to have worsened over the years; Stan thought it was karma for too much studying and doing inevitably better in his exams. Kyle thought Stan’s theory was garbage, considering he’s short-sighted. Stan thinks those chunky black frames are endearing regardless. 

“Yeah, dude. Kenny said he moved to Hawaii.”

“No shit? Damn.”

In the time Stan had last seen Butters, Butters had become seemingly more confident in himself. He stands with incredible posture, his head held high and talking to just about everyone he can in the room. The scar near his eye doesn’t even seem to bother him much, even though the hearty tan makes it far more prominent than before. Stan had never seen him so self-assured. It’s probably from being 3000+ miles away from his parents.

There’s something strangely familiar to Stan as he sits with Kyle. It’s like nothing but everything has changed. Butters is still the same but far more poised and Kyle looks older, more mature, more experienced with life than he remembers. If Stan looks close enough, he’d see the lines starting to wear by Kyle’s eyes, but he’s been drinking and the world feels a little hazy. When was the last time he saw Kyle? They’d missed each other’s birthdays this year. Had it really been over a year? Time works strangely when you’re an adult. It flies by with nothing to show for it but a few extra grey hairs. Heat rises behind the eyes as he considers all the time they lost.

“...Earth to Stan? Stan-druff? Stan-ia Twain? Stan-tom of the Opera?”

Stan gulps at air in the pint glass before snapping back to reality. His tongue is dry, his eyes are blurry. Kyle looks on with concern. 

“Hey, dude,” Stan says.

“Dude,” He nudges with his shoulder, “Is that your dad?”

Stan looks in the direction of the man who’s most assuredly his father cornering one very pregnant Bebe Stevens. She looks uncomfortable, and not only for the extra weight she’s carrying. Bebe looks exhausted and almost unrecognisable from when the pair had seen her last. Instead of Louboutins, she wears comfortable flats. The maternity dress she has on is a dark grey with not a sparkle to be seen. Tiredness shows through her heavy makeup. A man they quickly recognise as Clyde comes to her rescue.

“Wha-? Aw- Aww!” Stan pinches the bridge of his nose. “If he’s here to sell his weed, I’m going to go fucking bananas, dude.”

“He wouldn’t, would he?

“I don’t know, man,” Stan says as he motions the bartender over for another pint. “You know what he’s like. It’s best just to ignore him.”

As Stan guzzles more bitter beer, Kyle looks on in concern. He considers suggesting Stan should go slower with the alcohol, but figures everyone copes with these kind of events in their own way. Ultimately, when Stan turns to him and drunkenly asks if they’re still super best friends, he confirms it with a smile.

“Speaking of super best friends…” Kyle trails off as he motions to a tense looking Tweek speedily marching over to Craig who was staring him down from across the room. Craig’s height had always been imposing but the drive of a man fueled by raw emotion and bad coffee meant Kyle could never count him out as a serious contender in a fight. The memories of their childhood scraps were proof. 

“Holy shit, dude. Tweek looks like he’s about to rip Craig’s head off.” 

Stan spills his drink as he waves his hand at the notion. His sleeve is uncomfortably wet but he’s too drunk to care. “They’re gonna fuck.”

“Are we seeing the same thing, dude? They’re gonna fight.”

Again, Stan shakes his head. “That energy,” he slurs, “is sexual.”

“I always felt bad for what we did to them,” Kyle says as he watches Tweek square up to Craig. Craig seems wholly unphased and Tweek jitters with untamed energy. It reminds him of when they were kids. Adulthood looks good on Tweek. The once scruffy hair has been neatly brushed back and his choice of clothing suits him far better now. Craig, to Kyle’s knowledge, hadn’t changed much. He still looks just as unbothered about the world as he always had. The difference between them is stark. Despite the glasses, Kyle can’t see well enough across the room to properly lip-read. Suddenly, the pair make a hasty exit to the door. Stan is unsurprised.

“Me too,” Stan hums in the memory of a prank gone wrong, “but if either of them come back with bruises instead of love-bites, the next round is on me.”


End file.
